Shunuki short stories
by Blackdanger
Summary: Just some short stories..
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing and Ukitake Jyuushire wanted to go outside. He sat in front of the window staring at the little snowflakes falling down on the soft white cushion. White as his hair thought Shunsui who was staring at his lover. He walked over to where Ukitake was sitting and slowly stroked the long and smooth hair. His lover turned around to face him, his eyes big and pleading. Shunsui sighed but couldn't resist his eyes. 'Okay, dress yourself warm and we can go outside.'

Once outside Ukitake looked like winter himself, frolicking around like a little kid. His never fading smile even more present then normally. 'Come on Shun, let's make a snow angel!' Shunsui laughed at his lover who already lay down in the snow moving his arms and legs wildly in the snow. An angel of snow Shunsui thought. Yes, Ukitake was his beautiful and pure snow angel.


	2. Chapter 2

'Shun wake up! You're late and you don't want Nanao to get mad at you again, now don't you?' Shunsui opened his eyes slowly to see he was surrounded by a waterfall of white hair. Jyuushiro was hanging right above him trying to look stern. Shunsui only smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Jyuushiro kissed back but pulled away soon after. 'Hmm Jyuu-chan, I can't go to work. You're kisses are too addicting and I'm very vulnerable for addictions. I think I just have to give in to my weakness and stay here with you.' 'Kyouraku Shunsui, get out of that bed right now and get dressed.' 'Jyuu-chaaaan, so hard as stone and so cold as ice. I think also you could use a few of my hot kisses to melt you a little bit.' Jyuushiro shook his head and walked out of the room.

When he came back his lips where as red as roses from the lipstick he had put on. He walked over to Shunsui and kissed him passionately. 'Here you go, now it's just as if you are kissing me the whole day. You've got my print on you.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty late, but because of the medicines Jyuushiro was having problems falling asleep. Without making to much noise he walked down the stairs and entered the living room. He lighted up some candles and the chimney and turned some music on. He sat down on the couch enjoying the warm feeling that it all brought. He sighed, something was missing.

It was then that he suddenly felt his reiatsu. In a few seconds he stood in front of him holding out his hand. 'Will you dance with me my fair Jyuushiro?' He took the hand and they danced together until the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jyuushiro Ukitake loved to watch the sunset. It reminded him somehow about Shunsui. He didn't know exactly why though. It was only when Shunsui decided to join him watching the sun go down that he understood and felt foolish for not noticing it earlier.

The sun always felt like a big warm blanket protecting you from all the cold in the world. The sun made you feel happy and smile even at poor days. The sun made you calm and it allowed you to just lay down and rest. The sun made thing grow and cherished all that lived. The sun was beautiful, so beautiful it would never bore one to look at it. But most of all, the sun was always there. Even in the night you knew it would return to you.

He felt Shunsui's arms around him, protecting him from the cold night that fell upon them now that the sun sleeping. Yes, Jyuushiro thought, his sun was always there.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the 21st of December, Jyuushiro's birthday and Shunsui was walking around in the snow without knowing where to go. He was thinking about the present he would give his lover today, but somehow he couldn't think of anything. He had already given himself wrapped in silk red ribbons a couple of times and he had also given himself naked while only wearing a blindfold. He smiled of the memories he had from those nights. But right now he wanted to give his lover something new. Something he hadn't already done before. He didn't believe in materialistic things so he had to come up with something else. A perverted person as he is it needed to be something with the use of their bodies. When it was Jyuushiro's birthday it always felt like it belonged to both of them. Besides it was also for his own pleasure to let Jyuushiro have him.

He walked by some stores but nothing gave him the ideas he was looking for. Until he passed by a candy store. In the window display he noticed a small bottle of liquid chocolate. Perfect..

'Happy birthday my beautiful and fair Jyuu-chan!' he said happily when he walked into their shared bedroom. Jyuushiro looked up in surprise. 'Shun, I was already starting to wonder where you were.' Shunsui crawled up the bed to kiss his lover. 'I was looking for something worthy to give my love. And guess what, I found it!' 'You found it? Isn't it already right in front of me?' Shunsui laughed at that. Suddenly he stood up and pulled out all his clothed until he was completely naked. He took out the little chocolate bottle and gave it to Jyuushiro while kissing him gently on the lips. 'I'm all yours now.. I'm like your own chocolate Shun.' Jyuushiro started laughing. Well then I suggest you lay down, because I would like to enjoy the best chocolate lolly I've ever had.'

Like Shunsui said, when it was Jyuushiro's birthday it always felt like it belonged to both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been snowing for more than a week already and whole Soul Society was covered under a big layer of snow. Shunsui was walking toward the captains meeting when he saw Jyuushiro crouching behind a wall. As soon as Jyuushiro spotted Shunsui he moved his finger in front of his mouth to keep the bigger man silent. Carefully he looked over the wall to see if anyone was coming. Shunsui saw a pile of snowballs next to where Jyuushiro was sitting. Suddenly Jyuushiro jumped up to throw snowballs toward someone. Curious Shunsui came closer to see who had been the victim. On the other side of the wall he saw Kuchiki Byakuya laying on the ground completely covered in the cold snow. "Quickly Shunsui run before he gets up!!!" Before he knew he was being dragged away from the scene. In the distance they felt the spirit pressure of one very furious Kuchiki.


End file.
